Sunrise
by pinkblood
Summary: Dan/Serena oneshot.


I thought of writing this just cause I feel the lack of Dan/Serena stories. I love them.

It's just pure Dan/Serena fluff.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

5 a.m.

_riiing riing riing_

"Hello?" answered a very sleepy, disoriented Serena Van Der Woodsen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," answered Dan Humphrey's I-have-a-very-good-reason-to-wake-you-this-early voice.

"Dan? What time is it?"

"Way too early for us to be up, but trust me, I have a plan. You just have to get out of bed right now."

"This early? This plan of yours better be good. You're ruining my beauty sleep," Serena joked, stretching her arms.

"Oh, trust me, you don't need it."

Dan's last comment put a smile to her face. She was thankful that Dan wasn't there to see her blush despite her sleepy state. She dragged herself out of bed, yawning heartily.

"Where are you anyway?"

"Actually, I'm outside your door," Dan answered.

"Oh!" Serena grabbed her robe and attempted to fix what she could of her out-of-the-bed hair and face.

"I'm just letting you in but I kinda have to clean-up. I mean, it IS 5 in the morning," Serena laughed as she looked at her disheveled appearance on the mirror near the entrance.

A smiling, fresh and clean, excited Dan greeted her with a smile.

"Hey," he whispered so as not to wake everyone else. He attempted to kiss Serena only to have her jump backward slightly and make toothbrushing actions in the air.

Dan smiled and kissed her on the cheek instead. She smiled, touched his cheek quickly and headed for the bathroom.

15 squeaky-clean minutes later, a fresh Serena came out of her room with a smile on her face. She was wearing a light yellow dress with white flats. Her hair was perfect, as usual, curls flowing naturally. Dan smiled back and couldn't help but say,

"Is there ever a time of day when you don't look amazing?" Dan asked charmingly and truthfully.

"Daaannn," Serena answered, slightly embarrassed, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"It's true." He smiled.

He hugged her and she kissed him sweetly.

"We should get going," he said holding a large picnic basket on one hand and her hand on the other.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So, since you don't wanna tell me this great plan of yours, the picnic basket suggests a picnic…" Serena said immediately after they settled down in a cab.

"Aww. This basket is such a giveaway," Dan said sarcastically, earning Serena's four-year-old laugh.

She was leaning contentedly on Dan's shoulder and yawned quietly. Dan kissed her hand he was holding and said,

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, we're almost there," Dan whispered, kissing her forehead.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"…a picnic… in an old, dilapidated building?" Serena looked questioningly at Dan as the cab reached its destination.

They were standing in front of an old, considered-dilapidated-by-New-York-standards building.

He ignored her questioning look.

"We have to hurry," Dan said taking her hand and leading her to the old elevator of the equally old bulding.

"Okay," Serena said slightly humored by Dan's giddiness. She allowed him to drag her into the elevator. Dan smiled at her and she smiled back. Dan's excitement was contagious. Serena couldn't help but laugh slightly and squeeze Dan's hand, anticipating what he had prepared for her.

The elevator doors opened and Serena gasped in amazement.

"Wow," was all she could muster. She sighed stepping out of the elevator and taking in her surroundings.

On top of the old ramshackle of a building was the most beautiful landscape architecture Serena has ever seen and Dan's arm around her made everything all the more special. There was a patch of grass in the center and flowers… Flowers everywhere. There was a small fountain at the side and a beautiful iron garden set on the opposite side. The place's beauty was seen despite the slight darkness thanks to the dim lights scattered strategically around the place. She couldn't help but remember how Dan had set-up his bedroom before, replacing the football sheets, hiding Cedric, playing soft music, and lighting candles everywhere. It was such a sweet thing to do… and now this.

She watched Dan set a blanket in the middle of the patch of grass and they sat comfortably with Dan's arms around Serena.

"It's beautiful Dan," Serena said breathlessly.

"Yeah, beautiful," Dan answered looking her in the eye.

They kissed softly and tenderly. The dim lights switched off carefully only to be replaced by the sun's rays peeking in the horizon.

"I love you… so much, you know that?" Serena said when the kiss ended.

"And I love you," Dan answered kissing her cheeks, forehead, and lips tenderly.

"Thank you for being so great, for doing all this," Serena said looking to the horizon.

"It's my pleasure, Serena. It really is," he said kissing her one last time on the forehead.

They lay content in each other's arms watching the sunrise.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Spotted**: S and not-so-lonely boy enjoying nature in the middle of a sleepy Upper East Side. Who would have thought a not-even-so-New York City building could come close the chateaus in France or the villas in Spain? I'm glad for my dose of caffeine because I wouldn't want to be anywhere else… there IS only one sun that rises everywhere anyway, and I only want to be with you.

**XOXO**,

**Gossip Girl**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Okay, please tell me what you think… Thanks!


End file.
